Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Regret and Revalations
by Ice Maiden Olivier
Summary: Everyone is shocked when they hear the news Franziska has been murdered, by Adrian Andrews no less. However, Nick has been asked by her personally to defend her. But what is she hiding?... and why is Edgey acting strangely?...
1. Chapter 1

Wn: this is an idea I came up with AGES ago long before I decided on my current ace attorney story, which is coming to an end, but I wanted to be able to start writing something else after, so I am posting this out to get a feel of what everyone thinks… (hides in corner for fear of her idea sucking! :O )

Chapter one: A rather risky turnabout …

Date: 31/10/2019, time: 11:57pm location: ?

How on earth could I have been so foolish; to have not seen how she, a close friend of mine had gotten too involved in such a dangerous case involving one of the most dangerous criminal organizations ever to surface?, I thought to myself, as I waited for the police to come and arrest me. Now you may be wondering why I am about to be arrested, so let me tell you, I am about to be arrested for murdering the woman I call my best friend….

Half an hour earlier….

Two women were standing alone in a back alley behind the Prosecutor's office having a rather heated discussion. One was standing under a street lamp, the other stood further away into the shadows.

"I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY YOUR LIFE, I CAN'T… I WON'T!" came the voice of the first, whom of which was desperately trying to reason with the other woman, whom of which was equally as determined to bring the other to her way of thinking.

"Will you **LISTEN **to **ME**, this… is your **ONLY **chance to put things right!" exclaimed the second. Her words seemed to have an impact on the other, as the first woman thought back to the events that had transpired that week. Her little brother had been shot, and was now in hospital recovering; lucky to be alive and Detective Gumshoe… a man of which she secretly considered a friend, hadn't been so lucky and had been murdered; all this because of their connection to her. And now here the first woman stood with one of the few people she genuinely cared about, trying to convince her not to carry out what she had suggested on a previous occasion (on behalf of the new chief prosecutor) shortly after Gumshoe had been murdered. If they went through with the plan, it would mean that the second woman would possibly go down for a crime of which she didn't commit. The second woman then spoke again.

"Look, I can handle myself… it's not like I haven't been on trial before for something I haven't done right; and besides… **he **will defend me, like he has done so before, to the very best of his ability, though why didn't you let me tell him of the plan?" She exclaimed.

"Look, the fewer people that are fully aware of the whole story the better, and I still don't feel like he can be fully trusted…" the other replied in a low whisper. The second woman said nothing for a minute, before finally replying:

"Well, if we don't do it now… then it could be you who they come for… it's better this way… for everyone… I will be alright… just worry about yourself okay?" Came the plea of the second woman.

"Alright… this is it… do it now… **Adrian Andrews" **came the defeated statement of the other woman.

"Alright… **Franziska Von Karma**" I stepped out of the shadows, and without another word, two gun shots rang out into the night air. It all seemed to happen in a blur for me, as I stumbled out into the cold night air of the open road, and stumbled around to find a call box, my hands dripping in a red substance. I could feel my hands shaking violently as I dialled 911.

"Hello?... I would like to report a murder… I.. killed… her…." I stammered. As I seemed to go on autopilot afterwards, the call went quite quickly and shortly afterwards, the police arrived. As I was led away, I couldn't help but think…."What on earth did I just do?"

WN: Well, I personally am a little concerned about how this is going to be received, but as it is an old draft, I thought, heck, why not, lol. If it isn't well received, I intend to come up with something that will be. Still, please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Internal pain of a turnabout

WN: I am so happy! Two reviews hopefully this chapter will be good, (writing another due to writer's block for my other 2)

Date: 01/11/2019, time: 9am location: Detention Centre… (Adrian's P.O.V)

The events that transpired last night had taken such a physical as well as an emotional toll on me. I had been brought in the early hours of this morning, and had just gotten back from two agonizing hours of being questioned. The information they had gained from me hadn't been that helpful. While I had admitted to the murder, I was insisting that Franziska Von Karma had **asked **me to end her life. I wished that I could tell them the whole truth, but I knew I had to respect Franziska's wishes, and if events the way we wanted them to, sacrificing my life, as well as hers, would be worth it if those of "that organization" would be shown for the scum that they were, and sent down for their crimes. However, I still needed to complete the next phase of the plan… I had been told that I was allowed one call, and I knew just who to call…. Oddly, I felt an eerie wave of calm wash over me as I was led to the phone, and I calmly dialled a number that I was unfortunately all too familiar with…

Date: 01/11/2019, time: 9:05am location: Wright and Co Law Offices..… (Nick's P.O.V)

"Ring… Ring…." The shrill ring of the phone brought me back to an alert state, thanks to the rude awakening it had given me. I looked around; studying my surroundings. I had been working late last night, studying case materials relating to "that organization" in the desperate hope that it may yield a clue as to their current whereabouts. After hearing how Gumshoe had been murdered, and Edgeworth had almost been murdered. I knew I had to do something…. "They" had to be brought to justice. While I knew that Franziska had been looking into them, it was her getting in too much that caused one of my friends to be murdered, the other almost joining him in the spirit world. I fully intended not to make the same mistake… I had still been deep in thought, when an all too familiar cheery voice brought me back once again. "I'll get it!" The voice called, and she bounded over to answer the phone. I chuckled. As much as Maya could be a bit too much of a trouble magnet, she brought a lot of happiness to my life, as well as her little cousin Pearly. In fact, the thought of a life without them seemed…. Wrong.

Maya had taken Pearly out for her first ever experience of trick or treating in a bid to take their minds off the "events that had transpired that week", and both had gotten an enormous stash of sweets, as well as other treats. Neither of them either had to dress up, as they went in their spirit channelling attire, which many thought was a Halloween costume. It had taken Pearly some convincing that going door to door on various streets and asking strangers for sweets was perfectly fine, and not illegal. Once Pearl had been reassured that it was allowed, she happily went with Maya, and was thrilled with the large number of sweets she had gotten, (more than Morgan would ever have given her). While Pearly had been strangely mature for a child of her age, (as it was her first time trick or treating) and had eaten only a small amount of her sweets, Maya had taken a… different approach, and had wolfed down all of her sweets within an hour, and was now on a "sugary high".

Suddenly, I remembered that she was on the phone, and only caught the tail end of her conversation, which was: "I see…. We will be there soon… I promise we will help Miss Andrews… Bye"… and with that, Maya slowly put the phone down, her face had been now completely drained of life.

Concerned, I asked: "Maya, what's wrong… you look as though you have seen a ghost, was that Adrian Andrews?" (Granted, I thought the first part of that sentence was a bit ironic, considering Maya and Pearl's "day job)

Maya stood there, blinking at me for a few moments, before answering: "Nick… Miss Andrews has been arrested… for murdering Franziska Von Karma…. And wants you to defend her"…. She replied in utter disbelief.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. Now that was not what I expected to hear. It was bad enough Adrian was in trouble for a second time… but for **murdering Franziska Von Karma?, **That didn't make any sense.

I thought for a moment… then decided on my next move.

"Maya, we had better go… actually… you had better stay with.. Pearl-" I was cut off, as a firm voice from behind me replied:

"Let's go help her Mr Nick!" Pearly told me in a determined tone. She had been with me on the very first occasion where I had met Miss Andrews, and had played a part in helping me free Maya, and prove Miss Andrew's innocence in… "that trial".

"Hey Pearl… when did you get up?" I asked, having not heard a word from her till now.

"Before both you and Mystic Maya… though I didn't want to wake you"… she replied.

"Well… if Pearly's ready to go, we had better get going" I told them, and with that, we headed out of the door. It didn't take us long to reach the detention centre, and pretty soon, we were face to face with Adrian Andrews.

"Miss Andrews…. I need you to tell me what happened…." I told her.

"Mr Wright… what happened is simple… I killed Franziska Von Karma… and I need you to defend me" She replied in her usual professionally icy manner. I looked at her in astonishment, and felt my magatama suddenly burning in my pocket, and before I knew it, six unforgiving psyche-locks formed a barrier between me and my client. **What the heck was going on?**

Adrian's P.O.V: I felt terrible having to lie to Mr Wright, but I had to. I just wondered how long I could keep the truth from him… I felt it couldn't be that long, as it seemed that he was staring so hard at me, it was almost as if he could look into my soul… And **that **scared me. I knew I had to be strong… even though I felt the pain and guilt of what had happened eating me alive…

WN: Well, that is it for now, please kindly read and review please, thanks :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In pursuit of the truth

WN: Huge thanks to all those kind enough for leaving me a review, I am still having writers block for the other two, so here is a little something from me till I can think of something for the other 2 (soon I hope) oh, and apologies for my appalling grammar, am going to search for a beta reader soon. Disclaimer: The characters from the ace attorney series belong to Capcom and not me, only the original characters do :D

Adrian's P.O.V

"Well Phoenix Wright, I know you have questions for me, so please… ask away" I replied, whilst trying to mimic the confident demeanour of my fallen friend. Whether I succeeded, I don't know, but I vowed to try my best, even if it cost me my freedom. It was a battle of wits that I had to win… whatever the cost.

I studied his reaction. I could see that he knew I was hiding something… but he wasn't sure as to what it could be. Other than that…. I guess his feelings would be revealed.

Suddenly, the girl that had been standing with the other girl I remembered from the Engarde case spoke up.

"Mr Nick… you can see them too can't you, I don't think she will be revealing all that she knows anytime soon, I think we had better try again later" Pearl advised.

"I can Pearly… I just need to find out why…" Nick replied, before turning his attention back to me.

I looked deep into his eyes. I couldn't see anger… just pain, and confusion. I decided that I would try and throw him a bone; after all, it could help her in the long run. I knew that if she could have heard me, she would have given me a thoroughly good whipping and told me what a foolish fool I was being in helping an equally foolish fool, but I needed to give him something to go on; after all, how could a lawyer build a case to help his client without an accurate account of events?... After I had made his decision, I carefully added:

"What happened was this Phoenix Wright… I met with Franziska Von Karma last night as I needed to speak to her urgently. I needed to… make sure she went through with it…. She was feeling so guilty about the death of that detective and the near death of Mr Edgeworth, she asked me to "do what needed to be done, to see that justice was served" I replied with a bitter sigh, wishing I could erase the memory of the events that transpired last night.

Nick sighed, and stood up, before replying:

"I know you feel compelled to lie to me for now Miss Andrews… Adrian, but I know you didn't kill her, and I will find out who did, and why you seem hell bent on protecting them" he countered, before promising me he would be back soon, and then leaving with the two girls; most likely heading out to gather information at the crime scene. I just hoped that we had been as careful as we had hoped to have been….

Nick's P.O.V

I felt a real mix of emotions as I left the detention centre. I knew that Adrian couldn't be guilty, I believed that much, but I was really concerned that Adrian was hiding something… something big enough for six psyche locks to appear. I seemed to wander around in a daze, when a certain young assistant of mine suddenly yelled: "Wait for us Mr Nick, you almost wandered into the road!" and ran over to catch up with me, Maya following close behind. I jumped in shock as I had forgotten about them, and also because I had almost walked into the path of an oncoming taxi, and had only gotten out of the way just in time.

Once Maya had caught up with Pearly and I, she gave me a look of pure concern and asked:

"Nick, are you alright… she is innocent… isn't she?"

I looked at her for a few moments in order to carefully plan my response, and replied:

"I am sure of that Maya… that is one of the only things I am sure of… the other is that I know Adrian is hiding something… something big…." I shuddered at the memory of all those psyche locks. Man, it would make things a lot easier if Maya could see them too.

"What on earth could she be hiding that is so shocking that she would rather it stayed hidden from her lawyer?" I wondered aloud.

"How many psyche locks was there Mr Nick?" Pearly enquired, looking up at me with those soulful eyes of hers. I had forgotten at how good Pearly could be at reading people, and right now she could probably see the cloud of fear I felt regarding this case.

"Too many for now Pearl… we have to start investigating the crime scene first off, hopefully that will give us more of an idea as to what happened" I explained.

"Good idea Nick… hey… shouldn't we get to the crime scene then, before the detectives erase any vital evidence?" Maya suggested.

("wow… wonder what prompted that suggestion!") I groaned inwardly, before nodding in agreement.

Date: 01/11/2019, time: 9:05am location: Back Alley near Prosecutors Office

When we got there, we could see that there were a team of five from the precinct hard at work examining the crime scene. I was almost about to look for Gumshoe and ask him what was going on… when I remembered. This left me with another question… who replaced him?. Though it still seemed wrong to me… the whole thing. He was a good person who didn't deserve the death he received. I was about to suggest to Maya that we ask one of the men working here, when my question about the replacement was answered.

"Excuse me… what are you doing on **my **crime scene?" Came a rather irritated voice. I looked up, only to be faced with one angry looking lady. She looked around the same age as Lana Skye, but had… long white wavy hair, that went down the back of her black attire. She seemed to be wearing a cape to complete her rather… unusual appearance, which made me compare her to a villain from one of those kids shows Maya keeps watching at top volume at the office. (Which she always timed she was supposed to be helping me with the filing!)

"Uh… I'm Phoenix Wright… Attorney at Law… are you the new police chief?" I nervously enquired. There was something about this woman that made me want to run screaming in the opposite direction. Maya and Pearly just stood there… open mouthed.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am indeed the detective keeping this lot in line, Amelia Sykes is the name" she replied in a frosty tone with an accent of which I couldn't place.

"Nice to meet you… oh, this is Maya and Pearl Fey…." I replied, and hastily introduced them.

For a moment, the detective seemed to be having an internal debate, before adding:

"Well, now I have met your "girlfriend and her mini me" I still want to know what you are doing on my crime scene"…. She snapped.

I gave a small gulp, having some idea of how poor Gumshoe must of felt when he had done something to earn yet another pay cut courtesy of Franiziska Von Karma… and replied:

"Well, I am the lawyer of the defendant… Miss Andrews" I slowly began, when she stopped me:

"You're **her** lawyer… hmph, maybe you aren't as spineless as I thought; very well, you may examine the crime scene… but you report to me… got it?" she replied, with a sinister smile.

"Yes Ma'am!" I gave a nervous salute as she walked away. Suddenly, I felt a sharp stinging sensation across my face as a certain young spirit medium slapped me hard.

"Yeowch!" I yelped and jumped back.

"Hurrah! Mr Nick isn't frozen anymore!" Pearly announced with a grin. Maya just stood there, doing a remarkable impression of a Cheshire cat.

"Urk… well, you heard the lady… shall we be begin examining the crime scene?" I suggested.

WN: Argh, gotta leave it there for now, am taking requests for any character you want to see in this fic. Here is a little something I forgot to put in my other two:

Court Record: -

Evidence List

Attorney's Badge: Starting to lose the initial shine it once had, but still does the job

Magatama: The "key" to unlocking the secrets of others.

Profiles:

Maya Fey, age 19, spirit medium, my assistant and master in training.

Pearl Fey, age 9, spirit channelling prodigy and cousin of Maya Fey

Dick Gumshoe, deceased. A good friend of mine who was a detective, who like Mia will never be forgotten and I vow to bring the ones who murdered him to justice.

Miles Edgeworth, age 25, childhood friend and rival, prosecutor whom of which was nearly murdered earlier this week.

Franziska Von Karma, deceased, prosecuting Prodigy and "big sister" of Miles Edgeworth. Victim in this case.

Amelia Sykes, age 31, creepy detective leading the investigation on this case, has an unusual accent.

Adrian Andrews, age 24 and the defendant of this case. I know she is innocent… however I have no idea what she is keeping from me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Investigation Beginning…. Strange things too…. 

WN: Apologies to all for not updating, and thanks to all who have reviewed: D

Nick's P.O.V

I looked around the crime scene, taking everything in for a moment before I began my investigation. It would have made things easier by far if that creepy Sykes woman and her band of merry men would vacate the premises. Still, I guess we would have to make do with what we had, and pray that they hadn't erased any potential evidence. I had been about to suggest that we begin to investigate, when I noticed that my investigative "partners" were way ahead of me.

"Come on Nick, let's split up and look for clues!" Maya exclaimed.

("Someone really needs to lay off watching Scooby Doo episodes on my laptop") I muttered and replied:

"Coming Maya… though I think it would be better if you and Pearl stuck with me… after all, if you mess up and tamper with evidence, do you **really **want to have to explain yourself to **her?"** I pointed out, and looked towards where Sykes was standing, which was only a few feet away. Judging by the expression she was wearing, it seemed like now was not a good time to get on her bad side.

"Yeah… a valid point and 3 heads are better than one, right Pearly?" Maya stated with a grin.

"Yay, let's help Mr Nick!" Pearly squealed..

"Well… where are we going to start, after all, this alley isn't exactly what you might call… extensive?" Maya threw me a questioning glance. I had to admit, she had a point. It was fairly narrow, as all alleys are, which meant there wasn't really anywhere left to investigate in peace without incurring the wrath of that detective, in fact, we could only really investigate the entrance of the alley.

"Well… let's check around this little corner here for now…." I began, but was abruptly cut off by an indignant Maya and Pearls…

"Nick, come on, she is hogging our investigative space, I have a good mind to tell her to clear off and… wait Pearly?" Maya exclaimed in alarm, as she and I watched in horror as Pearl stormed over to Miss Sykes….

"Excuse me, can you please give Mr Nick and Mystic Maya some room, he is the one helping Miss Andrews after all!" she demanded.

"Uh Pearls… she is working with the prosecution…. And having me find evidence that she hasn't isn't exactly going to go down well with… her… Miss Sykes" I gulped, and ran my hand nervously across my hair, and wished I could crawl into a hole at this point….

"Wright… you can tell this little… girl, that she can pipe down… we have finished here anyway, and I see no harm in you picking through our left overs…. Not that Miss Andrews left us with much anyway…." She sighed irritably, and began walking away.

"HOLD IT… Miss Sykes…." I began…

"Out with it Wright…. Unlike some, I have better things to do than stand around gawping" Sykes snapped.

"Okay… I want to know who the prosecution is at tomorrow's trial" I asked.

" Hmph… from what I have heard… it will be Mr Edgeworth… I hear he wants to see to this trial personally, as he is supposed to be discharged from hospital today..." She replied, and with a flick of her long, white hair, she walked away, her team having already packed up and moving on.

"Yikes… she is scary…. Though I find it odd that Mr Edgeworth would agree to take on a case that he would automatically get too involved in…." Maya muttered.

" True… though at least we can talk to him later at the clinic, anyway, at least now we can get on with our investigation… right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah… they had to have missed something!" Maya grinned in agreement.

With that, we began our investigation. I didn't hold out much hope that we would find much, but anything right now would be great….. I began walking… when I noticed some glass shards by my feet… I bent down to take a closer look… They seemed to be three small oddly jagged pieces, shaped in such a way that they looked as if they fitted together to form something big… I put them away in a small bag for later (shards added to the court record)

I was looking around to see what else I could find; when I heard Maya call out

"Nick… over here!" I ran over to her as fast as I could, and saw what her and Pearl had been looking at. There were two unmistakeable bullet holes clearly visible on one side of a badly battered trash can.

"Well…. Now we are getting somewhere at least…." I muttered. (photo of trash can added to the court record)

"Um… Mr Nick… aren't these Miss Andrews?" Pearly asked me, and held up what appeared to be a smashed pair of glasses, that did indeed resemble the ones we knew Adrian had been wearing… and was that droplets of blood across the lens?

I groaned. This was going to be a long trial….

Court Record: -

Evidence List

Attorney's Badge: Starting to lose the initial shine it once had, but still does the job

Magatama: The "key" to unlocking the secrets of others

Broken, bloodied glasses (presumed to be one of many pairs that belong to Miss Andrews, found at crime scene by Pearl Fey)

Three jagged glass shards (found at crime scene)

Trash can with bullet holes (found at crime scene)

Profiles:

Maya Fey, age 19, spirit medium, my assistant and master in training.

Pearl Fey, age 9, spirit channelling prodigy and cousin of Maya Fey

Dick Gumshoe, deceased. A good friend of mine who was a detective, who like Mia will never be forgotten and I vow to bring the ones who murdered him to justice.

Miles Edgeworth, age 25, childhood friend and rival, prosecutor whom of which was nearly murdered earlier this week.

Franziska Von Karma, deceased, prosecuting Prodigy and "big sister" of Miles Edgeworth. Victim in this case.

Amelia Sykes, age 31, creepy detective leading the investigation on this case, has an unusual accent.

Adrian Andrews, age 24 and the defendant of this case. I know she is innocent… however I have no idea what she is keeping from me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hiking through the secrets…

WN: Once again, my sincere apologies to everyone for the lack of updates, as stated yesterday in my update of my crossover fic, been at work experience, but hope to get more done this Wednesday, thanks again to all who have reviewed :D

Nick's P.O.V

My heart just seemed to stop at the sight of the bullet holes. I had only just managed to take in the sight of the broken and bloodied glasses that most likely belonged to my client Adrian Andrews, and now here I was, standing here face to face with two bullet holes in a trash can. This wasn't good…

"Yeah… that trash can sure has seen better days hasn't it dude?" Came a man's voice.

"Yeah…. Wait!... who are you?" I exclaimed as I turned around to face the newcomer. The man's appearance was… interesting to say the least. He seemed to be dressed from head to toe in hiking gear, odd, considering there wasn't anywhere to really hike near Wright and Co Law Offices and he had the build of a bodyguard. What was the most intimidating to Maya and I though, was the pair of huge dark glasses the man was wearing. This however didn't seem to faze young Pearly, who seemed to strangely take an immediate shine to the man; whilst ignoring a rule that is drummed into kids of her age: Don't talk to strangers.

"Hello Mister, I'm Pearly, and this is Maya and Nick… we-" I cut her off from revealing why we were there, and added:

"I'm a lawyer that's investigating a murder that occurred here last night, and these two girls are here to help me… and you are?" I asked the man in a pointed tone.

"Heh, straight to the point, I like that, the name is Clay Potts, champion of nature, and chess champion by trade, pleased to meet you all" He replied with a grin, and took of his dark glasses, revealing these amazing blue eyes.

"Right… and what brings you here mister Potts, after all, most people would keep well clear of a murder scene which also happens to be a dark alley" I replied, whilst at the same time trying to work out how nature loving, hiking and chess could go together. Though I guess the same could be said for practising law and being best friends with a pair of spirit mediums, whom of which have both channelled my late mentor on a frequent basis.

"A valid point dude, well, I had actually been waiting for the right time… " He began.

"Right time for what.. Mister Potts?"… Pearly asked, wide eyed.

"Please, call me Clay dudes, everyone else does, in answer to your question, I had been wanting to talk to that crazy lady investigating the area just now.. I need to tell her what I saw" He replied in a low whisper.

"Wait… Mister, I mean Clay… were you here last night?" I exclaimed. At last, a witness that the police hadn't gotten to yet.

"Yeah, I was taking a walk late last night, as I always do ya know, it's good for a guy to keep a clear head; anyway, I heard them hollering like a pair of alley cats last night… though anyone would think that the younger lady wanted that woman to kill her, the way she was apparently yelling on a previous occasion, though I guess she had changed her mind" He stated.

"Really.. tell us more!" Maya urged.

"Well.. the younger woman kept telling the other how she refused to let the other destroy her life for her, whilst the other one kept telling her that it would be alright… and that **he **would save her. Then, I heard **three gunshots" **he shuddered at the memory. He cleared his throat and continued:

"Then, I saw the other woman run to the call box, presumably to hand herself in… I just get the feeling she didn't want to kill the other one" He sighed.

"Okay… and can you tell us anything else at all?... I only ask as I will be defending the "other woman" in court" I explained.

"I can't tell you anything more… I apologise" He replied. I knew he was lying however, as I was once again confronted by several psyche-locks….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Guilt, and lies

WN: First off, my apologies for not updating in a while, would love it if I got a review this chapter :D

Nick's P.O.V

"Mister Clay… I know your hiding the truth…" I began.

"!... what could possibly make you think that dude?" Clay questioned, but began to look shifty.

"You are hiding something about that night… did you really see and hear everything that you claim to have?" I asked.

"!..." Suddenly, a psyche lock shattered into nothingness right before my eyes. Okay… this may be easier than I thought.

"I did… I swear I did man… I really did hear those three gun shots!"… Clay replied, and now seemed really tense.

"Gotcha… I have evidence that suggests otherwise…. **TAKE THAT!" **

(Presents the trash can)

"Mister Clay… I have here a trash can"… I started

"You really need to get yourself a new one dude, that one really has had it!" Clay retorted, but seemed to know where this was heading.

"I know… it is the same one that we recovered at the crime scene… I would like you to pay close attention to the side here" I motioned towards the bullet holes.

"Urk!... ah… " Clay gulped, and two more psyche locks shattered into the darkness. However, two still remained clear. What could he be hiding?

"Alright… I only heard some of the crime… I… didn't see the **kill **shot…" Clay replied.

"Mister Clay… please… we need your help to find out the truth… what really happened, a woman's life is at stake!" Pearl piped up. I jumped at the sound of her voice, to be honest I had forgotten she was there.

"Alright… this is all I know… I swear dudes!" Clay cried, and suddenly the remaining psyche locks shattered into oblivion.

"Real low to use a kid to blackmail a guy dude…. Anyway, at the sound of the first two gunshots… I… fled!" Clay whispered, and looked truly guilty.

"WHAT?..." I gasped. To be honest, I hadn't expected that.

"I know… I just panicked okay?... when I got to a safe distance… I tried to call the police, but the phone box was damaged, so… I… went back to the scene I didn't see her actually shoot her… but as I got closer, the police were already there… and she was getting taken away"… Clay explained.

"Oh boy…" Maya groaned.

"Mister Clay… would you be willing to testify as to what you saw?" I asked, not willing to let this opportunity get away.

"Alright… though if you see her… tell her I'm sorry" Clay replied, and wrote down his number, before walking away.

"Mister Nick… what are we going to do?" Pearl asked me with wide, innocent eyes.

"I really don't know Pearls… this is going to take some doing… I know!... we really need to get a copy of the autopsy report… so we should head down to the precinct and see gu-… Amelia sykes…" I replied with sadness, remembering how he was no longer with us.

"Nick.. I have a better idea… why don't you see Edgeworth?" Maya asked.

"Edgeworth?"… I didn't think it was a good idea… after all, I was technically representing the alleged murderer of his "big sister"… still, it was better to talk to him, than Miss scary sykes…..

"Yeah… I'd imagine he had a copy sent to him… let's go to Hotti Clinic then" I sighed…

Date: 01/11/2019, time: 11:05am location: Wright and Co Law Offices..… (Pearl's P.O.V)

It didn't take us too long to reach Hotti Clinic. Nick, Mystic Maya and I went in the taxi, which was fun, as I didn't really get to go in cars that often, due to living all the way in Kurain Village. There were so many things to see; other cars and people going to and from places; and even a market, with a burger stand that seemed to be making Mystic Maya hungry… again.

When we arrived at Hotti Clinic, the place seemed strangely quiet… which was good, as this must have meant that there were not many sick people in that day. Nick went over to ask the blonde haired lady behind the desk at the reception about Mister Edgeworth, while Maya and I went to take a seat… which is when we saw her….

"Gah… can't a lady get peace for one minute without whippersnapper hooligans tearing up the place in the hospital?" Yes, this voice belonged to that scary old lady named Wendy Oldbag. I have always been taught to be nice to the elderly… but there were times I wanted to make an exception for her. She was nasty to pretty much everyone…except Mister Edgeworth, though she seemed to feel that he was her…. "special someone". Now normally I wouldn't get in the way of someone's quest for love, but in this case… I think Mister Edgeworth should invest in a large fly swatter….

"Miss Oldbag… what are you doing here?" Mystic Maya asked in a horrified tone.

"Well if you must know, I broke my wrist after some hooligan knocked me down on one of those death machine bikes last night!" She barked.

"Last night?... oh that is terrible Miss Oldbag…" I replied, whilst trying to look as sweet as possible.

"Pah… I don't want pity from whippersnappers…. Still… I got to see my edgey poo!" she squealed in delight, which seemed to send a collective shudder in myself, Mister Nick, (who had just come back from talking with that lady) and Mystic Maya.

"Oh?... and was he surprised to see you?".. Maya asked innocently.

"Oh yes… he gave a yelp of joy…. And then bolted from the room!" she replied with a dreamy look, before adding:

"Yes kids, that is a sign of a man who loves me… they just are too overcome by my presence… oh he is such a gentleman!" she sighed.

"Well… I guess I had better go back to finding out where my edgey poo has gotten to"… she sighed, before heading off.

"Yikes… she is scary isn't she?" Maya asked to nobody in particular…

"I couldn't agree more… Miss Fey" Edgeworth came into view, limping as he did so on crutches.

"Now… Wright… do you want to ask me something?" Mister Edgeworth questioned.

Evidence List

Attorney's Badge: Starting to lose the initial shine it once had, but still does the job

Magatama: The "key" to unlocking the secrets of others

Broken, bloodied glasses (presumed to be one of many pairs that belong to Miss Andrews, found at crime scene by Pearl Fey)

Three jagged glass shards (found at crime scene)

Trash can with bullet holes (found at crime scene)

Profiles:

Maya Fey, age 19, spirit medium, my assistant and master in training.

Pearl Fey, age 9, spirit channelling prodigy and cousin of Maya Fey

Dick Gumshoe, deceased. A good friend of mine who was a detective, who like Mia will never be forgotten and I vow to bring the ones who murdered him to justice.

Miles Edgeworth, age 25, childhood friend and rival, prosecutor whom of which was nearly murdered earlier this week.

Franziska Von Karma, deceased, prosecuting Prodigy and "big sister" of Miles Edgeworth. Victim in this case.

Amelia Sykes, age 31, creepy detective leading the investigation on this case, has an unusual accent.

Adrian Andrews, age 24 and the defendant of this case. I know she is innocent… however I have no idea what she is keeping from me.

Clay Potts, age 25, apparent hiker and witness to the case.

Wendy Oldbag, age unknown, patient at Hotti Clinic in a motorbike accident.

WN: Well, that's me for now, would be so grateful for any reviews! (suggestions and requests are welcome, need suggestions for a new fic after I finish my cross over one, till then, see ya)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Best kept secrets…

WN: Thanks to Kongu123 for the review :D

Nick's P.O.V

I just stood there, blinking for a few moments. The poor guy looked terrible. I guess hearing your sister has been murdered and having been murdered yourself is draining to say the least. After a few moments, I realized Edgeworth was scowling at me, so I quickly spoke up:

"I need to know anything you can tell me regarding Franziska's murder" I began slowly…

"Let me stop you right there Wright… if you think I will be biased by prosecuting this case… then I am truly offended; as it happens… I am still waiting to meet with Miss Sykes in order to gain a proper case summary" Edgeworth explained whilst looking bitter and drained.

"Mister Edgeworth… we are truly sorry for what happened…." Maya began…

Edgeworth said nothing… and just looked thoughtful for a few moments. He then sighed, and turned to Maya and asked:

"Miss Fey… have you tried to channel her?"

"!"… That wasn't what I had expected. I knew that even after everything we had been through in the past, Edgeworth still seemed to remain pretty sceptical about the whole spirit channelling thing, so for him to actually request a channelling… showed that he felt unlike himself… and that scared me… and it seemed to scare Maya as well, judging by the rather alarmed expression on her face.

"I… are you sure that this is what you want?" Maya asked with wide eyes.

"Yes… I need to know…" Edgeworth responded calmly.

"Very well then…. " and with that, Maya began the channelling. Everyone fell silent for a few moments; waiting for Franziska's spirit to come… but nothing happened.

"Huh… I… I can't seem to find her…. " Maya muttered, and tried to concentrate harder.

"Hang on Mystic Maya, maybe I can try" Pearl piped up.

"Are you sure Pearls?" I gasped. The thought of the angry spirit of Miss Von Karma was scary enough, but being channelled by Pearly… yikes…

"My power is strong… it's worth a shot" Pearl replied. So Maya stopped channelling, and Pearly tried. Once again, we waited…but there was nothing…

"Well… let me try once more" Maya replied in a determined tone.

"Wait… I guess it's too soon…" Edgeworth sighed. There was then a collective gasp.

Maya had indeed finally made a connection… but not with Franziska… though the person standing before us did seem to resemble her… except she was older.

"… I… don't… believe it….. it's… you?" Edgeworth gasped in disbelief.

"It is good to see you too… Miles Edgeworth… it has been a long time, hasn't it… I see you have grown into a fine man" The mysterious visitor smiled gently .

"How did… you.. I mean… she tried to channel Franziska…" Edgeworth began.

"I don't know what you are talking about exactly boy…. Now talking of Franziska… where is she… I haven't seen her in so long" The woman asked, as she surveyed her surroundings.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled.

"I… I am sorry Miss… but I have no idea who you are…" I began.

"Oh… sorry sir… I beg your pardon… my name is Adelina Von Karma… I am Franziska's mother… or should I say was" She replied with a look of heartbreak.

"YOU'RE HER MOTHER?" I should have seen that coming, but nonetheless I was stunned.

"Yes… I was… for a short time and to Miles as well when he first came into the Von Karma family household… " Adelina began.

"I don't understand… how did you?..." Edgeworth began.

"All in good time dear…. Right now, I want to know what's happened to my daughter" She demanded.

I gave her a quick summary of the events that had transpired. She sighed, and seemed to process it, before saying: "I see… just make sure that you find the right person….. and bring them to justice" And with that, she vanished.

"Okay… that was odd…" I muttered. Suddenly, Edgeworth's cell phone rang….

"Hello?... this is…. E-"…. Suddenly, Edgeworth went deathly pale, dropped his phone, and began hobbling as fast as he could out of the room…

"HOLD IT!.,,, what was that about?" I gasped.

"JUST STAY OUT OF THIS!" Edgeworth suddenly snarled, and once again… psyche locks… ten of them came down… with no chance of me breaking them now…. What the heck was going on?"

WN: Well, that's me for now, for readers of a puzzling turnabout, a new chapter will be up this weekend , till then, any reviews are greatly appreciated :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Hidden Secrets…

WN: Thanks to Kongu123 for reviewing last chapter, I really hope this gains more viewers soon. I am at full time college, so I won't be able to update as often, but I will be doing so whenever I can.

? P.O.V

Date: 01/11/2019, time: 11:15am location: Wright and Co Law Offices..…

"So… you came then" I stood there waiting in the darkness. I was priding myself on my choice of meeting place. Nobody around, the perfect place to meet someone.

"Of course… " I could see him analysing me… trying to gauge my state of mind.

"Well, is that all you have to say?" I asked pointedly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have to, for your sake as well as mine"

"Then why did you call me?"…

"Because I need you… for once I need you" I then sighed, and explained what I needed for him to do. Eventually, we parted ways. I could only imagine what was going through his head right now… But what was going through my head was far worse. I was alone… with little hope for being redeemed. I knew that those I considered my family and friends were going through hell… But I wasn't even really able to explain myself… not right now. I turned away and walked back into the darkness, sobbing as I left, feeling well and truly alone.

Date: 01/11/2019, time: 11:30am location: Hotti Clinic..… (Maya's P.O.V)

"Well Nick, what the heck was that about?" I exclaimed_. _I had seen people acting strangely before, but that took the cake. I always thought Edgey was a bit… odd… but to see him hobble out of there like the hospital on fire was just… weird.

"How the heck should I know?" Nick exclaimed.

"Well DUH, you are his friend, don't you recognize odd behaviours in your pals?" I retorted.

"Hmph… believe me that is very true.. I am witnessing one right now!" Nick muttered.

"*SMACK!*

"YEOWCH!" Nick yelped, and shot back.

How dare you talk about your special someone in such a manner!" Pearly scolded.

At seeing this, I chuckled. Yep, it was good to have a loyal, protective ninja cousin.

"I'm sorry…." Nick muttered.

"Well… what are we gonna do then?" I demanded.

"Hey… isn't that his cell phone?" Nick exclaimed, having noticed it lying discarded by the entrance.

"Hmm… why don't we take it?" Pearl suggested.

"Good idea… just till we see him again, okay" Nick replied, and put in his pocket, whilst throwing me a warning glance.

(edgeworth's cell phone added to the court record)

"Sheez Nick, aren't you just a teensy bit curious?" I suggested.

"Yeah… but it is his phone… and that conversation sounded personal" Nick countered.

"Aww…" I sulked, knowing he was right.

Hey… aren't you Wright?" A voice exclaimed from behind us.

We whipped round… only to be faced with a girl about my age; with a weird key in her hair… and they say I dress strangely…

"Yeah.. my name is Wright… and you are?" Nick questioned.

"Kay Faraday, the great thief Yatagarasu and of course Mister Edgeworth's assistant!" She grinned.

"Cool! I am Maya Fey, the great spirit medium and assistant to old man Nick here!" I grinned back, and then added: "This is Pearl Fey, my little cousin and spirit channelling prodigy!"

"Nice!... wait.. you two can speak to dead people?" Kay exclaimed, and threw both me and Pearl a questioning glance.

"Yep… well, we can channel their beings…and they take over our bodies temporarily" I explained.

"Okay.. that is creepy… yet pretty cool!" Kay declared.

"Right… hate to interrupt you lot, but why are you here Kay?" Nick asked.

"Well, I was looking for Edgey, as I wanted to help after I heard about what happened to Gummy and Franzy" She explained.

"Okay.. well we have to return his cell phone to him, care to join us?" I offered.

"Sure, sounds good to me!" Kay grinned, and with that, we all went in search of Edgey.

Evidence List

Attorney's Badge: Starting to lose the initial shine it once had, but still does the job

Magatama: The "key" to unlocking the secrets of others

Broken, bloodied glasses (presumed to be one of many pairs that belong to Miss Andrews, found at crime scene by Pearl Fey)

Three jagged glass shards (found at crime scene)

Trash can with bullet holes (found at crime scene)

Edgeworth's cell phone, (found at Hotti Clinic)

Profiles:

Maya Fey, age 19, spirit medium, my assistant and master in training.

Pearl Fey, age 9, spirit channelling prodigy and cousin of Maya Fey

Dick Gumshoe, deceased. A good friend of mine who was a detective, who like Mia will never be forgotten and I vow to bring the ones who murdered him to justice.

Miles Edgeworth, age 25, childhood friend and rival, prosecutor whom of which was nearly murdered earlier this week.

Franziska Von Karma, deceased, prosecuting Prodigy and "big sister" of Miles Edgeworth. Victim in this case.

Amelia Sykes, age 31, creepy detective leading the investigation on this case, has an unusual accent.

Adrian Andrews, age 24 and the defendant of this case. I know she is innocent… however I have no idea what she is keeping from me.

Clay Potts, age 25, apparent hiker and witness to the case.

Wendy Oldbag, age unknown, patient at Hotti Clinic in a motorbike accident.

Kay Faraday, age 17, assistant of Edgeworths and the Yatagarasu… odd to be hanging round a prosecutor if you're a thief….

WN: Well, that's me for now, would be so grateful for any reviews, thanks in advance! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Shocks and Secrets.

WN: Thanks again to my favourite review, Kongu123, who is officially awesome!. I am hoping now that this chapter will get me at least two reviews XD

Mia Fey's P.O.V

Well, I guess the best way to sum up the scene I had witnessed was…. Shocking… Even when you are dead, there are some things that manage to surprise you. Though that was an understatement for this situation. The last person I had expected to see was Franziska Von Karma… I know that the woman is well… cold and arrogant… but to murder her?... she was the same age as Maya!... it seems so very wrong… I came across her about an hour ago… sobbing. Here is quick recap as to what happened.

"Franziska… what happened?"… I gasped. I could see that the woman was clearly distraught… and in between choked sobs, the whole story came out…

"I… it wasn't supposed to happen this way…." She began.

"The three of us had it all worked out… I would fake my death… Adrian would be arrested… and later, they would come out of hiding… and hopefully be caught…. And Adrian would be free… but….. I… I was… I was murdered… and now… Adrian will go down for it!" She howled again. Yes, it was safe to say that getting murdered hadn't factored into her plan.

Eventually, I got the remaining details out of her. I eventually took a deep breath, and replied:

"Miss Von Karma… you need to get it together… you need to toughen up, and find out who did this… for everyone else's sake, as well as your own, okay!" I told her determinedly.

"I have tried to be perfect all of my life… can I not get some respite in death; to be allowed to wallow in self-pity temporarily?" she looked at me pleadingly.

"Look, it wasn't easy for me either… but you have to help them okay… Miss Andrew's life is at stake!" I told her. This seemed to get through to her, and with that, we began to plan… Hoping that they would try and channel her again….

Adrian's P.O.V

I had been sitting in my cell for some time when I heard the news. This was the news that rocked my world. She…. Was actually dead?... no.. I made sure that I had missed… I… know I did…. What the heck went wrong?... it was then I decided that keeping my composure was no longer necessary… and started to cry. My best friend was dead… and I killed her…

Date: 01/11/2019, time: 1:15pm location: Outside Wright and Co Law Offices...… (Nick's P.O.V)

We had been combing the area for some time now, with little success. Well, Pearl and I had anyway, as Maya and Kay had been talking and giggling for well over an hour. I hadn't expected in a million years that Edgeworth would be waiting outside my offices no less. And boy did he look out of it…

"Edgeworth… what's up?" I exclaimed, and we ran over to him…

"I… I don't know how to put this… well,… I just had a conversation with my "sister" Edgeworth explained, though something seemed off with the last part… And I wasn't the only one who seemed to notice it too… as Kay suddenly piped up:

"Hey… what is it?" She asked.

"I… it wasn't her… " He replied.

"Well she is dead… " Maya replied.

"But she could have been channelled" I pointed out.

"It wasn't that… it was definitely a woman who looked and sounded a lot like Franziska… but… it wasn't her…." He added.

"But who was it?" I exclaimed.

"Well if I knew that Wright, then I wouldn't be standing here!" Edgeworth snapped.

"Urk… okay, I'm sorry!" I apologised.

"Hmph… the problem is, she told me to retrieve some evidence" Edgeworth replied.

"Okay… what is it?... " Kay gasped.

"Her whip…." He replied.

"….. and did she say where it was?"… Maya asked.

"The crime scene… apparently they missed it…." Edgeworth added.

"Odd… that doesn't sound right" Kay replied.

And that it didn't. Elsewhere, a woman sat alone in her office, priding herself on a job well done. As a part of her… former profession, she was used to impersonating people… but this one took the biscuit. She took off the ice blue wig; shook her hair down, which now cascaded over her shoulders, and smirked. Yes… things were going right for a change….

Evidence List

Attorney's Badge: Starting to lose the initial shine it once had, but still does the job

Magatama: The "key" to unlocking the secrets of others

Broken, bloodied glasses (presumed to be one of many pairs that belong to Miss Andrews, found at crime scene by Pearl Fey)

Three jagged glass shards (found at crime scene)

Trash can with bullet holes (found at crime scene)

Edgeworth's cell phone, (found at Hotti Clinic)

Profiles:

Maya Fey, age 19, spirit medium, my assistant and master in training.

Pearl Fey, age 9, spirit channelling prodigy and cousin of Maya Fey

Dick Gumshoe, deceased. A good friend of mine who was a detective, who like Mia will never be forgotten and I vow to bring the ones who murdered him to justice.

Miles Edgeworth, age 25, childhood friend and rival, prosecutor whom of which was nearly murdered earlier this week.

Franziska Von Karma, deceased, prosecuting Prodigy and "big sister" of Miles Edgeworth. Victim in this case.

Amelia Sykes, age 31, creepy detective leading the investigation on this case, has an unusual accent.

Adrian Andrews, age 24 and the defendant of this case. I know she is innocent… however I have no idea what she is keeping from me.

Clay Potts, age 25, apparent hiker and witness to the case.

Wendy Oldbag, age unknown, patient at Hotti Clinic in a motorbike accident.

Kay Faraday, age 17, assistant of Edgeworths and the Yatagarasu… odd to be hanging round a prosecutor if you're a thief….

WN: Well, that's me for now, off to do some coursework, thanks again to Kongu123 for reviewing, and I would be so grateful for any future reviews. Till then, I hope you enjoy :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Every rose has its thorn…

WN: Wooh, more reviews!. Things are looking up… and Kongu123, I did that for good reason… and I did only partially reveal it… the best is still to come.

Date: 01/11/2019, time: 1:30pm location: Outside of Alley near Prosecutors' offices, (crime scene)...… (Edgeworth's P.O.V)

It did not take us very long to reach the crime scene, which… was now deserted.

"Hmm.. Edgeworth?" Nick questioned.

"What is it Wright?" I snapped with a rather exasperated sigh. I then felt bad, as I knew they were only trying to help…

"I had been going to ask, are you sure that this really is a good idea; I mean, if this wasn't an instruction from Franziska… then… isn't it risky that we are following these instructions?" Nick questioned.

"A valid point… but all the same, if we find this whip, then it could lead us to vital evidence" I explained.

"A valid point…. Still, I do have a bad feeling about this" Nick replied.

I had been about to suggest that we have a look around when we heard an all mighty crash coming from within the alley. Kay and I barged past Nick and Maya, and we were stunned to discover…. A little girl?... this was getting stranger by the minute…

"Excuse me… Miss… what… what are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"I… was playing… so… sorry… sir…" The little girl whispered.

"Hey, come on little girl, what's up?... do not worry about that scary man… he will go away eventually" Kay replied, and shot me a furious look.

"Okay… that was uncalled for…" I muttered, and shot her an equally enraged glance.

"I… I was trying to find my kitty"… the little girl exclaimed.

"You were looking for a… cat?" I replied incredulously.

"Yep… she is only 5 months old… her name is Jess" She explained.

"Great… she wouldn't happen to be black and white would she?" I groaned.

"Yes!... wait… how did you guess that?" The girl exclaimed.

"Just a hunch…." I muttered, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Now now Edgey, no need to get grumpy!" Kay snapped, and then turned to the little girl, and asked:

"What's your name kid?"

"I'm… Rose… thornebird" She explained, and walked a little closer, now that she felt a little more confident.

It was certainly a shock to see what this little girl looked like properly. Like a little china doll, her skin was a ghostly pale; her eyes were a deep black… and she had flaming red hair, that cascaded down her snow white dress she was wearing… in fact… no… it couldn't be. In her other hand…. Was a parasol…

"It… it's like looking in the mirror!"… I exclaimed. I could see that Wright had also gone pale too…. I mean, this is what **she** would have looked like…. That I am sure….Kay, having not had the misfortune to actually see her… was completely oblivious to the reactions from everyone else… and replied:

"Don't worry, we'll help you find Jess, won't we guys?" She exclaimed.

"Uh… sure!... why not?" Maya exclaimed a little nervously.

"Hmph… fine… it is a kitten after all…." I huffed. I had been about to go out of the alley, when something in the corner caught my eye….

"Wright….take a look at this!" I gasped, and picked up the item in question.

It appeared to be the "evidence" in question… only… why was the handle burnt off?"..

(Burnt whip added to the court record)

"Hey, where are you going kid?" Kay suddenly exclaimed, as Rose suddenly bolted from the alleyway.

"Okay.. that was weird… I thought she wanted us to find her cat?" Wright muttered.

"I don't care Wright… let's get on shall we?" I exclaimed, furious that most of my time had been wasted.

Elsewhere…

"The woman from Edgeworth's encounter waited at a nearby park, this time wearing a black hoodie that covered most of her face. Pretty soon… Rose arrived.

"Hi Sis!... I did it!" She exclaimed.

"Good… I bet that was a blast from the past for them!" I chuckled, and ruffled my sister's dyed hair.

I then gave her ten dollars, and explained the next phase of the plan… soon, my revenge would be complete.

WN: Okay… a bit of a filler chapter, unfortunately, I guess I am not really in the zone… in the mean time, would be very happy if I got reviews...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Nick's P.O.V)

WN: Huge thanks once again to Kongu123 for reviewing, it is so appreciated. Hoping this chapter will not be as filler like.

"I honestly do not understand what the heck that was all about" I stated, as we walked out of the alleyway.

"Yeah, neither do I… and she looked so much like her… it was… creepy" Maya shivered.

"I cannot help but wonder if that girl is somehow linked to this case" Edgeworth suddenly stated.

"I think your right… but how on earth can a little kid like that be tied to a murder investigation?" Kay muttered.

"You would be surprised…." I replied.

"Anyway… should we take this whip and keep it with us?" Kay suggested.

"Already done…" Miles replied, having put it in a see through bag, and put it away.

"When we get back, I will send this back to the lab, see if there are any fingerprints at all… though judging how carefully burnt this whip has been… I sense there will be nothing" Edgeworth sighed.

"I am actually surprised by something…" Pearl piped up.

"Oh?... and what is that Pearls?" I asked.

"Well, how come that scary lady didn't see that earlier?" Pearl suggested…

"Hmm… a valid point Pearls, though then again, we did not see it either…" Maya replied.

"True Mystic Maya… but I still think it is odd… considering how detectives were here for ages" Pearl exclaimed.

I had to admit, the girl did have a point again. Something did seem extremely odd.. The person who burnt that whip knew exactly what they were doing. They had made sure it was burnt just enough to take out its handle, but left enough to leave the actual leather.

"Anyway, we had better head back, Wright, I will contact you later when I have the lab results" And with that, Edgeworth walked away, with Kay following close behind.

"Well… that was certainly interesting… now what do we do?... " I wondered.

"I know.." Maya began, but I cut her off.

"And I will not consider anything that starts with b and ends with s!" I snapped.

"Sheez Nick, a girl has to eat you know!" Maya huffed.

"Alright fine… after we have finished this case!" I huffed, knowing that once again, my wallet would be feeling the pain.

"Yay!... hey, why don't we go and talk to Miss Andrews again?" Maya suggested.

"Good idea…." I replied.

Date: 01/11/2019, time: 2:00pm location: Detention Centre...… (Nick's P.O.V)

When we arrived, we were told once again that Adrian Andrews had been taken in for another round of questioning for the detectives, and that we were indeed to come back later. With a heavy sigh, we left the centre…. Only to come face to face with Amelia Sykes…

"What on earth are you doing here?" She exclaimed, clearly irritated to see us here.

"We were just coming to speak with my client…. That is what a lawyer does" I retorted.

"Hmph…. Just keep out of my way… do I make myself clear?" She exclaimed, before storming off; her high heels clicking as she went.

"Okay… she is going to be so much fun to cross examine on the witness stand" Maya replied, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Agreed… boy do I miss Gumshoe" I sighed. As odd as he could be at times, I considered Gumshoe a great friend, and I will miss him greatly.

"Hey… Mystic Maya… Mister Nick…. What is this?" Pearl piped up. She had picked up what appeared to be a small parasol… wait… wasn't that?...

"Isn't that Rose's?" Maya exclaimed.

"It certainly looks like it… but then again, there must be loads of these things out there… right?" I suggested.

"I suppose… well, Miss Sykes must have dropped it… I thought something had been sticking out of her bag when we bumped into her… why don't we take it and give it back to her?" Pearl exclaimed brightly.

"Why not… " I gulped. (Parasol added to the court record)

Well, there is nothing more we can do till the trial now, so we had best head back to the office" I sighed. As we walked back, I just couldn't shake the feeling we were missing something… something vital.

Evidence List

Attorney's Badge: Starting to lose the initial shine it once had, but still does the job

Magatama: The "key" to unlocking the secrets of others

Broken, bloodied glasses (presumed to be one of many pairs that belong to Miss Andrews, found at crime scene by Pearl Fey)

Three jagged glass shards (found at crime scene)

Trash can with bullet holes (found at crime scene)

Edgeworth's cell phone, (found at Hotti Clinic)

Partially burnt whip, (found at crime scene)

Parasol, look's like Rose's (found at Detention Center)

Profiles:

Maya Fey, age 19, spirit medium, my assistant and master in training.

Pearl Fey, age 9, spirit channelling prodigy and cousin of Maya Fey

Dick Gumshoe, deceased. A good friend of mine who was a detective, who like Mia will never be forgotten and I vow to bring the ones who murdered him to justice.

Miles Edgeworth, age 25, childhood friend and rival, prosecutor whom of which was nearly murdered earlier this week.

Franziska Von Karma, deceased, prosecuting Prodigy and "big sister" of Miles Edgeworth. Victim in this case.

Amelia Sykes, age 31, creepy detective leading the investigation on this case, has an unusual accent.

Adrian Andrews, age 24 and the defendant of this case. I know she is innocent… however I have no idea what she is keeping from me.

Clay Potts, age 25, apparent hiker and witness to the case.

Wendy Oldbag, age unknown, patient at Hotti Clinic in a motorbike accident.

Kay Faraday, age 17, assistant of Edgeworths and the Yatagarasu… odd to be hanging round a prosecutor if you're a thief….

Rose Thornebird, age 9? Strange kid we encountered in the alleyway… looks like her….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Reconstructions and courtroom beginnings…

Date: 01/11/2019, time: 2:30pm location: Wright and Co Law Offices...… (Nick's P.O.V)

WN: Once again, huge apologies for not updating this sooner, been so busy with college, will try to update more often…. Thanks for all your patience….

It had not taken us long at all to reach the offices again…. Well actually, we would have gotten there a heck of a lot faster if "someone"… hadn't decided to become hungry at the sight of a hotdog stand and then looked at me with puppy dog eyes till once again I found myself parting with my short term friend… my money. I had initially intended to hold my nerve, but when she reminded me that I said she couldn't have _burgers _till after the case had been finished, I knew that I had to admit defeat, and I bought one for Pearl as well…. Considering she was behaving like an adult….

By this stage, Edgeworth had taken his leave of us, and had promised to meet us at the courthouse tomorrow…. He also promised to try and share information with us…. Within reason, as he was after all the prosecutor for the trial tomorrow.

"Hey…. Come on, lighten up Nick… we haven't lost yet right?" Kay pointed out. I must admit, I jumped a little at the sound of her voice, having forgotten that she was even still here.

"Hey…. I thought that you left with Edgeworth?" I asked.

"Well, Edgey asked me to help you in any way that I possibly can… so I figured why not stay here for another hour so that way we can reconstruct the crime scene using… "Little Thief!" She triumphantly pulled out her trusty gadget, much to the delight of Pearl and Maya.

After putting in the basic scene data, Kay said: "Okay… so what do we know about the crime scene so far?"

"Well we know Miss Von Karma and Andrews were there…." Pearl began…

"Okay…" after a few moments of button pressing, an image of the two women appeared.

"Okay… they were arguing… then the gunshots rang out…." Maya added.

"How many gunshots were there again?" Kay asked.

"Three… but what I still don't get is why two ended up in the trash can?" I reasoned.

"Well, it was pretty dark… maybe her aim was off?" Maya added.

"Hmm… I am not so sure Maya… Clay only ever heard the first two…. But left after that… even though it may seem Adrian could be the only person to have killed Miss Von Karma… someone else could easily have been on the scene and killed Franziska with one shot" I replied.

"That explains this then….." Kay gasped.

We watched the scene that had her so shocked. We watched as Adrian left the scene… only for the third shot to happen… only… there was no noise… and she was shot from behind…

"That can't be right… only Franziska was in the alleyway… who could have"… I wondered.

I know…. This case gets stranger each time…." Kay muttered.

Eventually, we all parted ways after we all talked a little more about our plan for tomorrow. I knew for one thing that it was unlikely that any of us would sleep well tonight….

Date: 02/11/2019, time: 9:30am location: Courtroom Lobby Number 2...… (Nick's P.O.V)

I was right in my prediction that none of us would be sleeping well… I for one felt like I had been drinking all night… if only, and everyone else looked like they had pulled an all-nighter.

"So… here we go then… good luck Nick!" Kay called as she took her place in the courtroom as the co-counsel for the prosecution…

"Wright… be careful… even though I seek the truth, I promise I won't go easy on you" Edgeworth warned as he followed Kay into the courtroom.

"Mister Wright… please… find out who did this" Adrian pleaded, as she was led away to the defendants chair…

"I will… I promise" I vowed.

Date: 02/11/2019, time: 9:40am location: Courtroom Number 2...… (Nick's P.O.V)

Eventually the noise from the public gallery died down enough for the judge to begin the courtroom proceedings.

"Is the prosecution ready…. Though I am surprised to see you have a co-counsel today" The judge remarked as he looked at Kay.

"We are indeed ready your honour" Edgeworth replied, whilst ignoring the Judge's remark.

"Okay… is the defence ready?" The judge questioned.

"We are your honour" I replied.

"Very well…. The prosecution may call their first witness"

"In that case…. The prosecution calls detective Amelia Sykes to the stand" Edgeworth replied.

"Okay… this is it…. Now things will really get interesting" I muttered.

WN: Okay… I am going to have to leave it there, up next is Wright and Co vs Amelia… but will Wright end up underestimating Amelia?... till next time….

From FeyFangirl :)

Evidence List

Attorney's Badge: Starting to lose the initial shine it once had, but still does the job

Magatama: The "key" to unlocking the secrets of others

Broken, bloodied glasses (presumed to be one of many pairs that belong to Miss Andrews, found at crime scene by Pearl Fey)

Three jagged glass shards (found at crime scene)

Trash can with bullet holes (found at crime scene)

Edgeworth's cell phone, (found at Hotti Clinic)

Partially burnt whip, (found at crime scene)

Parasol, look's like Rose's (found at Detention Center)

Little Thief, Kay Faraday's trusty gadget, being used in this investigation in our pursuit for truth.

Profiles:

Maya Fey, age 19, spirit medium, my assistant and master in training.

Pearl Fey, age 9, spirit channelling prodigy and cousin of Maya Fey

Dick Gumshoe, deceased. A good friend of mine who was a detective, who like Mia will never be forgotten and I vow to bring the ones who murdered him to justice.

Miles Edgeworth, age 25, childhood friend and rival, prosecutor whom of which was nearly murdered earlier this week.

Franziska Von Karma, deceased, prosecuting Prodigy and "big sister" of Miles Edgeworth. Victim in this case.

Amelia Sykes, age 31, creepy detective leading the investigation on this case, has an unusual accent.

Adrian Andrews, age 24 and the defendant of this case. I know she is innocent… however I have no idea what she is keeping from me.

Clay Potts, age 25, apparent hiker and witness to the case.

Wendy Oldbag, age unknown, patient at Hotti Clinic in a motorbike accident.

Kay Faraday, age 17, assistant of Edgeworths and the Yatagarasu… odd to be hanging round a prosecutor if you're a thief….

Rose Thornebird, age 9? Strange kid we encountered in the alleyway… looks like her….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Will the defence be "syked" out?

WN: Thanks to those who have added me to their subscriptions, it really means a lot to me :D

Nick's P.O.V

You could have cut the tension in the air with a knife as Detective Amelia Sykes clambered into the witness stand. She had her long, wavy white hair cascading down her shoulders, and she was wearing her trademark black outfit with cape. To complete the look, she was wearing a rather large pair of dark glasses that almost covered her face. Even without having seen her, people had a good idea that this was a woman that was not to be messed with.

"Umm… witness….." The judge began…

"…. Spit it out old man" Amelia snapped, her accent adding impact to her delivery.

"Urk!... um, well could you take off those glasses please; after all, you are in a courtroom" The judge pleaded.

"…"

"Witness?" Edgeworth ventured.

"Oh fine…. I will never understand this country that well anyway" And with that, she took off her glasses, revealing a menacing ice blue stare. Suddenly, I felt liking asking her to put them straight back on.

"Now that we have gotten so far…. Could you please state your name and occupation for this court please" Edgeworth asked politely.

"Very well…. Amelia Sykes, recently appointed Detective leading the investigation into the murder of Miss Von Karma" She replied with a curtsy.

"Okay, now Detective Sykes, could you please take this court through what happened when you first arrived onto the crime scene?" The judge asked.

"Certainly your honour" She replied with a smirk….

"_Witness Testimony: First impression of the scene"_

"_I arrived on the scene at around 12:10am" _

"_It was extremely early…. Not many people were out and about…. Unlike the ones in my country"_

"_The defendant was waiting outside the alleyway… her hands were covered in something red"…._

"_She just kept rambling on and on about "she asked me…." _

"_She basically admitted it…."_

"_When we discovered the victim, she was found at the back of the alleyway, lying in a pool of blood"_

"_It could have only of been her…. My detective's instinct is never wrong"….. _

"Very well…. Mister Wright, your cross examination please" The judge asked.

"Very well your honour" I replied with a nod.

_Cross Examination: Wright vs Edgeworth_

"_I arrived on the scene at around 12:10am" _

"_It was extremely early…. Not many people were out and about…. Unlike the ones in my country"_

"HOLD IT!" I yelled.

"Miss Sykes, how could be so vague?... around 12:10am isn't that helpful" I ventured.

"… Mister Wright….. what is this device on my wrist?" Amelia snapped.

"A.. a watch" I stammered.

"Good….. now what does it do for the wearer?" She asked.

"Tell the time" I gulped.

"Good… there is a brain somewhere in you… try to use it more often; now this before you say anything is a digital watch that glows in the dark…." She snarled.

"Very well…. Please continue witness" I replied

"_The defendant was waiting outside the alleyway… her hands were covered in something red"…._

"HOLD IT!"…

"Something red?" I asked.

"Yes…. Red paint….. I have no idea why she was covered in it" She replied.

"Odd…. " Edgeworth muttered.

"_She just kept rambling on and on about "she asked me…." _

"_She basically admitted it…."_

"HOLD IT!..."

"She didn't admit it…. My client was confused!" I declared.

"Mister Wright, when the best friend of the victim is at the scene, distraught, and saying "she asked me to kill her" do you not think that would lead us to think she was confessing?" Amelia retorted.

"Urk…. Good point" I huffed.

"_When we discovered the victim, she was found at the back of the alleyway, lying in a pool of blood"_

"_It could have only of been her…. My detective's instinct is never wrong"….. _

"HOLD IT!"…. "How was the victim murdered?" I asked.

"She was shot in the back of the head…. Here is a copy of the autopsy report" She replied, (autopsy added to the court record).

"Very well Mister Wright… are there any contradictions in this testimony?" The judge asked.

"Indeed there is…. I would like to direct the attention of the court to this…" I began, and Kay stepped forward with the Little Thief.

"Oh good…. The little girl and her toy…. Your honour, why is our time being wasted?" Amelia whined.

"This will show a reconstruction of the night of the murder….." I began. This strangely silenced Amelia.

"Go on….." The judge replied, clearly fascinated.

"I think I will let it speak for itself…. " I replied, and with that, Kay set it up.

The court watched for a few moments in silence…. Before Amelia spoke up

"And what does this prove exactly?"….

"It proves that my client did not shoot her!... she wasn't even there!" I declared.

"Ah!... hmm.,…. Hah… your honour, please tell this useless lawyer that the contraption isn't a valid piece of evidence…" She asked with a sneer.

"Mister Wright…. She is correct, after all, we only have your word for it" The judge replied.

"Urk…. " I… I have nothing else… what the heck am I going to do….

"HOLD IT!" Everyone gasped at the sight of this newcomer to the court…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

WN: Huge apologies for such a long gap in updating this! I am still snowed under, but will have another up soon

Nick's P.O.V

Everyone turned around to the sound of this new voice with shock. I jumped back a little, as her appearance was…. A shock.

"Chief… what…. Are you doing here?" I exclaimed as Mia was the last person he had expected to see in this trial, especially as she usually gives me some news before trials.

"I have evidence to prove that Miss Von Karma could have been murdered by a third party!" Mia exclaimed.

"SAY WHAT NOW?" I exclaimed. The rest of the court began murmuring in shock whilst Miles and Kay looked on with interest. Amelia just stood there fuming.

"Miss Fey…. Your appearances in this court are highly irregular…. But somehow, even in death, you still remain credible in this court, now can you honestly say you have evidence that is relevant to this trial?" The judge questioned.

"Your honour…. Normally, with any other judge, the evidence I am about to present would not be accepted… but after everything that the major parties have seen in this courtroom…. I feel it is safe to present it…." Mia replied, and with that…. She produced… a piece of paper?... with writing on…

"I am now going to be reading out a statement to this court from someone who is very much related to the trial at hand" Mia began

"Oh… and who would that be miss spirit ghost girl… this court has indeed heard from everyone that they need to hear from….." Amelia smirked whilst twirling a lock of her snow white hair; her ice blue eyes filled with pure malice.

"Now Detective…. We "spirits" prefer only one of those terms….. and I would think that a rather interesting note that was handwritten by the victim herself would be considered "evidence" Mia replied with a smirk. I had forgotten how scary the chief could be sometimes.

"WHAT?... I mean… a note you say…. How can a clear forgery be accepted as evidence?" Amelia retorted.

"Ahem, how about we be the judge of that?" Came the voice of Miles Edgeworth from the side of the Prosecution's bench.

Mia then coolly handed me the note, and I in turn passed it over to Kay, who finally gave it to Edgeworth.

The courtroom fell silent for a moment as both Miles and Kay stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity; studying every single part of the note. As we were waiting, I turned to Mia, who was in Maya's body, and whispered:

"Out of interest… why are you here and not Franziska?... no offence chief, but surely a verbal explanation from the victim herself would have been better…." I asked

"Well…. Something is… bothering her….. she isn't ready to face anyone just yet….. I asked Pearl to channel her long enough to write this a moment ago.. and I then collected it… " Mia explained….

"Right… okay?" I nodded uncertainly.

"I am at least one hundred % sure that this is the writing of my sister…. However, I am sending this to the lab for analysis to remove any doubt…." Miles stated, and handed it to a baliff, who in turn took it away to the lab as requested.

It didn't take all that long for the results to come back, and the results indeed were confirmed to be that this was in fact written by Franziska herself…. Just what did this note contain?... and what was Amelia hiding? (note added to the court record)…

Evidence List

Attorney's Badge: Starting to lose the initial shine it once had, but still does the job

Magatama: The "key" to unlocking the secrets of others

Broken, bloodied glasses (presumed to be one of many pairs that belong to Miss Andrews, found at crime scene by Pearl Fey)

Three jagged glass shards (found at crime scene)

Trash can with bullet holes (found at crime scene)

Edgeworth's cell phone, (found at Hotti Clinic)

Partially burnt whip, (found at crime scene)

Parasol, look's like Rose's (found at Detention Center)

Little Thief, Kay Faraday's trusty gadget, being used in this investigation in our pursuit for truth.

Note from Franziska, (presented by Mia Fey)

Profiles:

Maya Fey, age 19, spirit medium, my assistant and master in training.

Pearl Fey, age 9, spirit channelling prodigy and cousin of Maya Fey

Dick Gumshoe, deceased. A good friend of mine who was a detective, who like Mia will never be forgotten and I vow to bring the ones who murdered him to justice.

Miles Edgeworth, age 25, childhood friend and rival, prosecutor whom of which was nearly murdered earlier this week.

Franziska Von Karma, deceased, prosecuting Prodigy and "big sister" of Miles Edgeworth. Victim in this case.

Amelia Sykes, age 31, creepy detective leading the investigation on this case, has an unusual accent.

Adrian Andrews, age 24 and the defendant of this case. I know she is innocent… however I have no idea what she is keeping from me.

Clay Potts, age 25, apparent hiker and witness to the case.

Wendy Oldbag, age unknown, patient at Hotti Clinic in a motorbike accident.

Kay Faraday, age 17, assistant of Edgeworths and the Yatagarasu… odd to be hanging round a prosecutor if you're a thief….

Rose Thornebird, age 9? Strange kid we encountered in the alleyway… looks like her….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

So sorry for the rather long gap in updating this! A special thanks goes to Isaac for being my only reviewer of the last chapter, it was really appreciated. A merry Christmas to you all! :D

Nick's P.O.V

After the revelation of the note, everyone who had left the courtroom had finally returned to their places, and looked… tense. I know that I for one felt extremely uneasy as I returned to the defence's bench with Mia, my mentor and friend at my side. All eyes seemed to be on the judge for at least three minutes before he cleared his throat and broke the rather uncomfortable silence…

"Uh.. right… the court is now in session… now… where were we again?" The judge exclaimed.

I just sighed. The judge never was one for his memory… though then again, I wasn't all that sure of where we were now either.

"We had just established the authenticity of that note written by Miss Von Karma herself…." Miles replied with a nod.

"Hmm… yes… oh yes! It comes back to me now … now… Prosecutor Edgeworth, can you please read out what the note actually said?" The judge asked. I was very glad that the judge had asked as I was rather curious.

"Of course your honour…." Edgeworth bowed, cleared his throat and then began:

"This note must be heard by the entire court… even that foolishly foolish fool Phoenix Wright, (ouch, even in death you still manage to insult me… nice)

"This whole sorry saga all started with a deal made between myself, Adrian Andrews… and a third party; that fateful night…. Adrian Andrews did indeed fire a weapon… but it did not hit me….."

(ah… that explains the holes we found at the scene with the trash can!) I muttered…

"I went to stand up as soon as she left as we had arranged… but then….. "

"The last thing I remember was a bullet… then a fading blackness…"

"I was shot from behind… of this I am sure….."

But it was not Adrian Andrews… of this I am over one hundred percent sure.

_Signed and written by Franziska Von Karma_ .

The courtroom fell silent once again as everyone took in the words of the fallen prosecutor. I turned to Mia who seemed to be thinking about something… something troubling.

"Chief… what is it?" I asked anxiously. When Mia Fey wore such a grave look, it never spelt good things in the case….

"Didn't you notice it Phoenix?" Mia asked me…

"Noticed what?" I exclaimed.

"She never mentioned who this third party was… now why would she not do this unless she was frightened for some reason?" Mia questioned…

I thought for a moment. It did actually make a lot of sense. But as hard as it was to imagine Franziska Von Karma being frightened of anyone… I knew I had to seriously think of the possibility…

"Good point… but it has to be someone with another power to really cause enough damage to her… or those she cares about…." I ventured.

Suddenly, Amelia spoke up in a rather irritated tone. I for one had forgotten that she was even there.

"Are we really going to waste time listening to this utter nonsense?" She snapped.

"What is the matter Miss Sykes… are you scared of this case progressing forward or something…?" Kay retorted…

But suddenly, much to my shock and horror, the darkness fell and six menacing psyche locks surrounded Amelia… what was going on?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The chase is on

WN: Okay, to anyone who may still be reading this I do apologise for my absence… I hope that you have all had an excellent Christmas as well as a lovely new year!

Nick's P.O.V

I had been in this position time and time again. Me facing someone with a spiritual heirloom, gazing at the hidden secrets of their soul; hidden for a variety of different reasons. He had a feeling that whatever Amelia was hiding… her motives were not pure. I looked at Amelia again. She seemed clearly rattled by Franziska's letter… especially the whole "third party" business….. Something then suddenly clicked with me. It had to be someone with links to the police and prosecutors office that had been the "third party in question…" I knew then that Amelia actually knew more.. far more than she had intended to let on… This was going to be interesting…

"**TAKE THAT!" **I yelled as the psyche-locks came into focus. However I was surprised to see Mia still standing next to me..

"**Chief… **you.. …" I stammered.

"Of course Phoenix… my last name is Fey after all… I do have some of my family's "power"…." Mia replied with a level gaze.

"Are we really going to do this here?..." I turned my gaze from Mia back to Miss Sykes.. She was glaring at me with such malice.. such… darkness.. I knew then that my pursuit for the truth must not be hindered.

"Ah… but we must Miss Sykes… after all… the one thing in court that we pursue above all else is Truth… and justice… no matter how painful it may be" I replied with icy measure, thinking back to how many times my line of work had put those I cared about, as well as myself in great danger.

"Hmph… so be it…" Thanks to her accent, those words sounded more menacing than ever.

"I know that you are hiding something Miss Sykes… and I am going to prove it!" I declared.

"Careful Phoenix… " Mia warned. I turned to her and threw her a questioning glance.

"Wha.. what do you mean?" I asked.

"Think about it… you are questioning her on shaky ground as it is… while you and I both know she is hiding something… do we have any solid evidence?" She pointed out. I had to admit, she was correct… I desperately thought back to her previous testimony… and other past encounters…

"So Mister Phoenix Wright… what is it to be… do you have any **proof **that **I **am hiding something from you and this court that is of **vital importance **and of course **relevance **to this case?" She asked me with another of her oh so triumphant smirks.

I firmly held her gaze, and spoke out. "We know that Franziska had gotten herself involved in something big… something that was linked with the police and the prosecutor's office… something so big that she ended up dying for… however… she never knew that the only other person she trusted… was tied to those she was trying to bring down… that she would be betrayed…"

"And what… you think that person was me… come now… I need proof…"

"Oh really… ah…. Actually… I do have proof…." It had finally dawned on me. Amelia had tried to pull off the perfect murder… but there was something… that gave her away… a link that would shatter her perfect shield… a link to the past….

WN: Any guesses?... anyway, please read and review :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Final Problem Resolved…

WN: Okay, no reviews again, disappointing, but still… this is nearing the end, any suggestions for my next pure ace attorney project are greatly appreciated! :D

Amelia's P.O.V

I stood there watching Wright, hoping that if there was a God, my prayers of this interfering fool vanishing would be answered. I was so close… I had **buried her… **I had carefully planned everything down to the final detail… leaving no actual evidence behind… what could he possibly have to throw at me… what did he have that was so damning?... I desperately thought to myself…. Going over every single thing that had happened so far….

It had all seemed so perfect. For some time now, our organization had been allowed to operate freely… till she came along. Franziska began looking into their operations within the area; knowing that there were people within the police department that worked for these people; the same people of which were linked to a number of crimes; ranging from kidnap, smuggling, and worse still… murder.

She had been working within the organization known to many as Azure for many years, having been recruited when working in her own country in the police department. She learnt the trade rather quickly, creating flawless disguises and pulling off a number of operations whilst seeming still to be "investigating" this elusive crime syndicate. All she wanted was to bring the corrupt to justice… after all, many legal systems are rife with corruption. She had taken a leave of absence from the force, so she could focus on some of the larger tasks at hand. It was then they received word that the prosecutors were looking into their L.A branch of work, she was then given the new job of getting herself reassigned back into the L.A department. It was there she sought out one Franziska Von Karma and Adrian Andrews… and between the three of them… they concocted a scheme.

As Franziska feared for her life as well as those around her once more… especially after the death of Detective Gumshoe and the near death of her brother, she decided to fake her death. By doing this, she could safely work on weeding out the infiltrators within the prosecutor's office and police department, without having them look over her shoulder. She confided in Amelia.., knowing that she would be needed in order to arrange evidence and sort out any loose ends… But little did she know that Amelia would ensure that the "murder" would go according to plan…. As she would see the job through.

Afterwards, she began firmly setting up Adrian Andrews, and allowing Miles Edgeworth the chance to "see his sister" again; whilst retrieving the whip… and she then made sure the handle was burnt… She also had her little sister Rose come in to help…. Acting must run in the family, as after some extensive research, she made for a very convincing Dahlia Hawthorne… she thought the parasol would be a nice touch… wait….

It suddenly occurred to me… the parasol….. I… didn't have it any more…. Which meant….

"…!... you… you have it… which means…" I began twisting my hair frantically…."

"Yes…. We know about your sister… she is the key to it all… your lies are going to unravel…" Wright whispered, and without warning, two of the several psyche locks shattered.

Evidence List

Attorney's Badge: Starting to lose the initial shine it once had, but still does the job

Magatama: The "key" to unlocking the secrets of others

Broken, bloodied glasses (presumed to be one of many pairs that belong to Miss Andrews, found at crime scene by Pearl Fey)

Three jagged glass shards (found at crime scene)

Trash can with bullet holes (found at crime scene)

Edgeworth's cell phone, (found at Hotti Clinic)

Partially burnt whip, (found at crime scene)

Parasol, look's like Rose's (found at Detention Center)

Little Thief, Kay Faraday's trusty gadget, being used in this investigation in our pursuit for truth.

Note from Franziska, (presented by Mia Fey)

Profiles:

Maya Fey, age 19, spirit medium, my assistant and master in training.

Pearl Fey, age 9, spirit channelling prodigy and cousin of Maya Fey

Dick Gumshoe, deceased. A good friend of mine who was a detective, who like Mia will never be forgotten and I vow to bring the ones who murdered him to justice.

Miles Edgeworth, age 25, childhood friend and rival, prosecutor whom of which was nearly murdered earlier this week.

Franziska Von Karma, deceased, prosecuting Prodigy and "big sister" of Miles Edgeworth. Victim in this case.

Amelia Sykes, age 31, creepy detective leading the investigation on this case, has an unusual accent.

Adrian Andrews, age 24 and the defendant of this case. I know she is innocent… however I have no idea what she is keeping from me.

Clay Potts, age 25, apparent hiker and witness to the case.

Wendy Oldbag, age unknown, patient at Hotti Clinic in a motorbike accident.

Kay Faraday, age 17, assistant of Edgeworths and the Yatagarasu… odd to be hanging round a prosecutor if you're a thief….

Rose Thornebird, age 9? Strange kid we encountered in the alleyway… looks like her….


End file.
